A Dragon's Queen
by FairytailLover93
Summary: Lucy has a secret. She's a dragon slayer, the queen to be exact. She's kept it hidden for many years. Now her dragon friends have come back to finish her training. What perils will they face when Lucy has to find three hidden objects that complete her training? Will Lucy succeed in completing her role as queen? Will she find her king? Title was: A Dragon's Heart.
1. Chapter 1- Secrets Revealed

Hey guys this is my newest story! I really hope you like it I tried really hard. I know the plot isn't new and original, but I still enjoyed writing it. I do not own Fairy Tail even though I wish I did. Hope you enjoy thanks!

**Prologue-**

I had kept my secret for years. After my mother died the only thing that saved me was my dragons. I surely would've fell into the pits of despair had they not been here for me. She was the queen before me. Elemental dragon slayer, Queen of the dragons call me what you will. I had almost finished my training before I met Natsu. Then he was just another dragon slayer, but now I would gladly call him my best friend.

**Lucy POV-**

"Lucy, please fight me. No one else will," Natsu whined loudly.

"Fine," I replied giving up.

Getting up we walked outside. Most of the guild had heard our conversation and we're waiting for us. Master was out here to. He noticed me looking.

"I'm just here for your safety, and a good fight," he laughed.

Facing Natsu who's fist was already lit, I prepared to give off the normal amount of energy I usually did. He ran full speed at me not holding back. I dodged it easily.

"You've got to do better than that," I teased him.

He caught on and increased intensity. He was so angry that he wasn't able to land a hit he was steaming, _literally_. He stopped standing stone still. A cool breeze drifted in moving the hair from his eyes. My eyes widened. He was serious. I've only seen him like this a few times. He shot out faster than I could see. Everything moved in slow motion. He was planning to kick me with his flaming feet. I sidestepped coming behind him in a blur. It felt impossibly slow but I was moving faster than any normal human could see.

"_Pulsing Shock_!"

He flew like a rag doll. Time sped to normal. I ran up to him. Kneeling beside him I flipped him over to his back and searched his unconscious face. Damn I had gone to far. He opened his eyes slowly coming to. Hopefully he hadn't noticed my incredible speed.

"Wow Luce you've gotten good!" He said smiling his big goofy grin.

"Don't scare me like that again. I think it was your own magical backfire that did it," I replied trying to cover my mistake.

He got up while I gave him support. I hope no one saw. By the looks of their faces they're just surprised I wasn't the one who needed help. What I didn't catch was Makarov staring me down.

**Masters POV- **

We sat quietly waiting for one of us to talk.

"Are…are you sure of what you saw?" Gildarts asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am quite sure," I replied stroking my chin.

Lucy is very powerful I felt it from the beginning. I just don't see why she would hide it. As I pondered on what her powers might be Gildarts paced the room. I heard a knock on the door. Gildarts stopped pacing and looked at me.

I nodded. He went to the door and opened it to find Mira.

"Master there are some uh…people here to see you."

**Natsu POV-**

My body was still aching from my fight with Lucy. It hurt more than my fight with Laxus, and that was saying a lot. I looked over at her.

She seemed worried. Her expression was one of deep thought, and she made the cutest little pouty face.

I laughed which made her look up. Her chocolaty brown eyes were sparkling. Her expression changed to shock. She stood up so quickly her chair fell over.

"What is it"?!" She ignored me and ran out side. I followed her.

"What the hell," I yelled as six dragons flew down from the sky. The air rushed past from the strength of their wings. Landing heavily they were all different colors. At the back was a violet purple dragon. In between were two dragons. The left was metal-like while the other was as white as snow. Second to the lead were two more dragons. One was a golden yellow in complete contrast to the Aqua blue dragon beside it. In the lead was a crimson red dragon, and my favorite.

Lucy my Lucy had tears spilling down her face as she smiled looking happier than ever.

In unison they all bowed. "My queen," the red one said in a very familiar tone.

That's when I noticed it had the same crimson red scales and deep rhythmic voice as my father. I shed tears of joy. But what is Igneel doing here with five other dragons.

"Oh mighty dragons of the earth raise your heads and bear your gaze upon me," Lucy said in a voice that didn't sound at all like hers.

"My Queen we have come here to continue your training."

"Yes I am very much aware of that." He just nodded. Quiet, unlike his son.

"Lucy what is this about?" Master Makarov asked walking up.

"Master I will explain, but for now I need to find a…less open area to talk to my friends."

"Yes of course."

Now that I looked around the whole guild had come out and were amazed. Lucy walked away with the dragons. As badly as I wanted to go see Igneel, I gave Lucy her privacy.

"Natsu, I know your dying to see Igneel and find out what this is about. Why don't you come to you are my partner after all," she said over her shoulder cheerfully. I ran after her and into the courtyard. I heard Master yell, " Alright everyone back in the guild."

**Lucy POV- **

This is going to be a big mess I thought as I watched Natsu embrace Igneel. "So, queen…"

"Lucy," I corrected him.

"Right, Lucy have you finished your training?"

"No, unfortunately Weisslogia and Skiadrum were both killed before I could get to them, but they left behind slayers if that helps," Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Yes we will need to meet with them."

"Whoa…whoa, whoa what is going on," Natsu asked.

I sighed "Natsu meet: Metalicana, Grandeeney, Apoctatequil, Mazir, Alania, and you know Igneel.""Since I'm the queen they listen to me." He looked awed.

Grandeeney stepped forward. "Is it true that Wendy is here," she asked quietly for a dragon.

I smiled sweetly "Yes, she is. You can see her before I leave." She looked so happy.

"It's settled then Natsu and I will head for Sabertooth tomorrow."

**Lucy POV-**

As we headed for the main doors to Sabertooth I thought about what occurred last night. Happy had opted to stay at the guild, Natsu had come with me, and the dragons couldn't come. We stood outside the doors. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Natsu kicking the doors open. Entering all eyes were on us.

"What the hell are you doing here Natsu?" Questioned a voice from the crowd. It was Sting.

Natsu was quiet which was rare for him. Sting walked up getting into his face. Natsu faced him fiercely.

I stepped between them saying, "Your fight is not with him."

"Then with who?"

"Me, I have come to ask for a favor, and Rogue you need to hear this too." Walking out of the crowd he came to stand next to Sting.

"As we all know you killed your dragons correct?" They just nodded. "They were my dear friends, and it upset me so much to hear this even though they were sick." I said tearing up.

"Yea right Blondie how did you even know them?" Sting asked breaking the moment.

"Well, I am the Queen of Dragons after all." I said happy I didn't stutter.

"The what?" Sting and Rogue asked at the same time in disbelief. "Fine if your the _Queen_ show us." Rogue said smugly confident I couldn't.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said smirking while walking out of the guild. I don't want to destroy the whole place. They obediently followed me outside.

Standing towards them I took a deep breath, and whispered "_Dragon Force_". Releasing all of my magical energy, the ground around me was cratered where I stood. Everyone looked in awe.

"Unleash poison form."

Violet and silver wings sprang from my back. Horns sprouted from my head just a darker shade of the violet than my wings. Claws tipped with venom grew while lavender scales traveled up my arm to the elbow. My canines enlarged show a resemblance to fangs. The same lavender scales were present on the sides of my face and the sides of my stomach. The power finally faded and my hair cascaded down my back with purple tips. I stepped closer but as I did the ground dented and shook. Everyone stumbled.

"I'm so sorry everyone," I said putting my hands up.

"Lucy what is this power, it's so strong?" Asked Rogue steadying himself.

"The power of a queen," I said in response. "I have many other forms, but I have yet to learn the White and Shadow forms. That is where I will need your help."

"So, all we have to do is teach you how to use white and shadow dragon force?"

"Yes."

"Sounds easy enough."

Taking a deep breath I took control of my magical energy. Everyone acted as if a great weight was lifted off of their shoulders. The scales retracted and turned into pale skin. My horns shattered gracefully and disappered. While my wings folded and grew back into me. My hair and nails returning to their original forms.

"Ok when do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2- New Emotions

Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. Please read and review. I do not own fairy tail, but I wish I did. I hope you enjoy.

**Lucy POV-**

I had been working for almost a week now and was getting no where. I guess it's so hard because I'm not training with the dragons.

"Well whatever," I thought aloud.

"Lucy, pay attention! Try it again," Rogue commanded.

'Fine, don't be an ass' I thought.

Taking a deep breath to control my energy. Barely above a whisper I said, "Shadow dragon force."

Magical energy swirled around me tossing my hair in every direction. Black and dark mauve colored wings sprung from my back. While the same mauve color spread to my horns. My magic power faltered, my wings and horns shattered.

"Ugh, dammit why can't I do it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't understand it either," Rogue said confused.

"Maybe it would be easier if you combined it with a element you already know," Sting suggested coming into the conversation.

"Ok!" Natsu said firing up his fist and shoving it in my face.

"Not like that," I said pushing his fist away. "I have an idea.

Going back to where I stood I said, "Iron-shadow dragon force."

Once again magic energy swirled around me. Black swirls wrapped up my arms and onto my face. (Like Rogue's) Silver crested black wings shot from my back while silver horns twisted from my skull. The energy crushed the ground underneath me and shook the earth. Smiling I roared in triumph. I decided to take it out for a test run.

"Iron shadow dragons roar!"

I blew a tree in half. Releasing my energy my marking dissipated and my wings folded back into my skin. My horns sparkled into nothingness. Everyone stared in awe.

"That isn't even my _final form_," I said jokingly.

Rogue was the first to react, "That was even more powerful than Gajeel!"

"I'd be scared to fight her for real," Sting said quietly.

**Natsu POV-**

Wow Lucy is awesome! I wonder if she could beat Laxus? He is coming back soon. Watching Lucy stride back I mentally prepared my self for their meeting. He will probably want to fight her since she is really strong now.

"So, Rogue do you think I'll be able to do it now?" Lucy asked.

"Sure if you can do it with two types of slayer magic you can do it with one."

"Sting it's your turn."

"Whatever," Sting sighed, "Ok watch carefully… Dragonforce!"

Lucy watched contentedly. The wind blew her hair from her face and she was actually really pretty. Sting stopped and asked if she was ready.

"I'm gonna try now," she said backing up.

"White dragonforce!"

"Energy flowed throughout the air. White scales appeared on her face and arms spreading to her sides. White and silver wings came from her back and horns tipped with white energy grew from her hair.

"Yes! I did it!" She squealed while jumping up.

She ran up to Sting making craters in the clearing. He stood shocked by the fairy wrapping her arms around his neck and tackling him. Rogue looked scared that he was probably next. Lucy got off a disoriented Sting and was out of dragonforce.

"Well I guess we should head back to the guild now that I'm done," she said helping Sting up.

"Yea I guess so."

I can't wait to see what happens when Lucy and Laxus meet again!

**Laxus POV-**

I had just gotten back from an S-Class mission. Everyone was talking about Lucy. Apparently she had gotten super strong. She might be worth fighting. Walking to masters office I thought about how weak she had been before, was she just hiding her power? I walked in casually not bothering to knock.

"Laxus, how many times have I told you? Knock before you come in," scolded Gramps.

"Yea, whatever. What's up with Blondie?"

"_Lucy_, happens to be the Queen of the Dragons."

"Ok, is she powerful?"

"She could probably beat Mira, and I still sense more magic than she put out a few days ago."

"Good. I just came to report my mission was successful," I said over my shoulder while leaving.

Shutting the door behind me I smelled something lovely. Like vanilla and cinnamon. I found the owner of the scent at the bar. Lucy was surrounded by tons of guild members. They were all talking at once and she seemed exhausted. I pushed through the crowd and grabbed her arm. She objected but I just ignored her and pulled her out of the guild. When we were outside she wrenched her arm from my grasp.

"What the hell!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry you looked uncomfortable," I replied defending myself.

"Oh, well thanks I guess. You know for getting me out of there."

"How about we go for a walk."

"Oh…um ok," She said taken off guard.

Turning to walk down the road she followed me silently.

**Lucy POV-**

Why is my heart beating so fast? He tried to destroy the guild, but he was really nice. I can't like him he's just some mean, sadistic, handsome, confident-what the hell, stop it Luce.

"You know I can sense your internal battle," Laxus said stopping me from mentally scolding myself.

"Your trying to decide wether to trust me or not. I can understand I've done some bad things. I'm drawn to your power for some reason though," with that he left me standing in shock while blushing madly. I ran to catch up with him.

"Why is it that I feel I can trust you?" I asked him.

"I'm just that awesome," he said jokingly. Letting out a ray of sunshine that most called a smile. Wow.

When we reached the guild he said,"Hey Lucy, let's fight."

"Huh!"

"Come on!" He said while pulling me along.

Everyone had apparently heard us and rushed outside to watch the fight. I could see Mira and Master outside waiting impatiently. We stood opposite of each other. Waiting for someone to make the first move.

Thanks to my heightened senses I could hear whispering,"This is going to be better than before," someone said.

You would think that since I liked him I wouldn't want to hit him. It's actually the complete opposite. I made the first move testing out his reflexes. He dodged like a bullet. He was good. Doing a roundhouse kick he caught my foot. Twisting out of it easily, I came up in front of him every punch that I threw he was in sync with me. Our fists and feet hitting at the exact precise moment. Jumping away from each other we had as stare down. I ran toward him at an unnatural speed feeling more powerful than ever. I came up behind him and he took a blow to the back.

Silently I thought,"Water DragonForce!"

**Laxus POV-**

That kick to the back really hurt. Getting up I saw Lucy engulfed in water. I watched as light streamed out as she ate the water.

"Whoa, now I'm full!" She said wiping her mouth.

She had gills instead of horns and baby blue scales ran up and down her arms and stomach. Talons were in place of her finger nails. Her whole body was glistening from water. Her eyes were teal to match the tips of her hair. Wings of teal and blue were coming from her back making her hover above the ground. She looked every bit of the dragon queen she was. I aimed a kick for her head but she blocked it easily with her forearm. She countered with an uppercut that sent me sprawling. Next thing I knew she was on top of me holding a dagger to my neck. From what I could see it was made out of water but it felt sharp.

"Are we done here?" She smirked.

I head butted her in reply.

Watching her fall to her butt I took this as a chance to take control. I pinned her down. She thrashed about under my firm grip.

"Let's get this over quickly and go to my place," I said jokingly.

She blushed as I got up. When she was ready I lashed out with my lightning.

"Water dragons geyser!" She yelled while dousing me in water.

Water gurgling my words I said, "Lightning dragons roar."

The lightning ran through the water and shocked her whole body. She collapsed. I walked up to her my hand inches from her face sparking with lightning.

"Lets get this over with so we can go back to my place," she said mocking me. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the ground. Standing over me she reeled her fist back. I squinted my eyes but no pain came. I opened my eyes to see her fist meat centimeters away from my face. She stood up and offered her hand while everyone cheered. Master looked surprised.

"Guess we're going to your house then."

I hope you liked it. I suck at fighting scenes so if they seem boring suggest ideas please. Thank you so much for everything I hope you continue to read my storys.


	3. Chapter 3- Dragon Realm

**Hey guys! If you haven't noticed I will update around every two weeks. Each chapter will be about 1,000 or so words if you wanted to know. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own FairyTail. *sobs***

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV-<strong>

Did I just hear Laxus right, they're going to her house? Yeah right maybe he was joking. I walked up to Lucy. Laxus had his arm around her shoulder.

"Laxus get your hands off her!"

"Natsu calm down I hurt him pretty bad," she said defending him.

"Well he deserved it." He still had his arm on her shoulder as they walked past me. I slunk back into the guild to find Lucy tending to his wounds.

"Ow that stings!"

"Well if you would stop squirming I could finish," she retorted. Walking over to the bar I ordered a drink from Mira.

"The usual, please."

**Laxus POV-**

I watched as Lucy tended to me with big brown concerned eyes. With her leaning down I had a perfect view. She has the perfect body.

"So did you wanna go to my place? Or yours?"

"Shut up weirdo!" She yelled blushing and slapping on my band aid .

Natsu walked up deep in thought and asked, "Lucy, where are the dragons? I haven't seen them."

"Probably back in the Dragon Realm," she replied. Just as she said that a loud booming could be heard outside.

We ran outside to see what was happening. I was slower than the others, but Lucy stayed next to me. All of the dragons from before were standing tall and mighty. She sat me down and walked up to them.

"Mighty dragons of the elements, what brings you here?" Lucy asked sounding confident and sure.

Igneel answered, "Queen we have come to bring you to the dragon world."

"And why must I go? Do I have no need for the ceremonial weapons?"

"Before you can even find them you must get stronger and your newfound powers will lead you to them."

"Fine but we must decide who goes. Master, your thoughts?"

"Hmp, Laxus will go in my place and Natsu is your partner so he will go as well," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What! Why do I have to go with lightning fart?!" Natsu asked childishly.

"It's final. Wendy please heal Laxus so he will be able to accompany them. Wendy ran over to me and ran her hands all over me. When I was feeling better I stood up and she got surprised.

"I'll go!"

**Lucy POV-**

Laxus had just agreed to go, so I climbed up Alania. Laxus got on Apoctatequil, and Natsu of course got on Igneel. They took off and I looked back to Laxus holding on for dear life. He looked like a cute little kid. A portal opened up in front of us and as we flew through it was as if we weighed nothing. Now Natsu began to hold a little tighter to Igneel as well. I was used to it by now. I thought it was beautiful. Colors swirled around us and it looked like we're were going hundreds of miles per hour. It all ended to soon as we began to see a light.

"We're here everyone."

The portal ended and sealed up behind us. A beautiful landscape stretched out ahead of us. Trees dotted the horizon and a river was coming into view. It was all to familiar. Tears burned the back of my eyes. Natsu and Laxus looked at the world in awe. We were headed for a clearing. Alania dove for the ground and the other dragons followed suit. She landed gracefully making no noise at all. I slid off her wing and onto the ground. Both guys tried but ended up falling on their asses.

"Queen you will need to train with all of us," Alania said.

"Alright Natsu you can train with Igneel and Laxus can train with Apoctatequil." I commanded.

"Tonight we will find a cave. If I remember correctly there is one a few miles to the left of here."

"Are we all going to be sleeping in the same cave?" Laxus asked sounding a little too excited.

"I don't know."

**Gajeel POV-**

Why couldn't they have picked me? I missed Metalicana just as much. I hope they get back soon so I can see him again.

"…jeel…Gajeel?!" Wendy asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I called your name so many times. What were you thinking about?"

"Metalicana," I replied bluntly.

She looked at me with recognition and then sadness, she missed her dragon just as much as I did.

**Laxus POV-**

We reached the cave in a few hours. It had smaller mini caves inside. One for each of us.

"I'll take the one in the middle," Lucy said walking in. Her hips swayed into the darkness of the cave she chose. I chose the one left of hers. It was dark, and cold. Luckily the floor was covered in a layer of moss. I laid my head down and fell asleep quickly.

**Time skip**

I woke up with a stiff back. Slowly getting up I walked to Lucy's 'room' to wake her up. Natsu was curled up around her, his arms were around her waist and she looked uncomfortable. I kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"Why are you sleeping with Lucy?"

Before he could answer Lucy yelled, "What the fuck is all the yelling about?!"

"Luce, tell him it's ok for me to sleep with you."

"It's not!" She yelled sending him flying with her 'Lucy Kick'. I wouldn't want to mess with her.

"We should go find the dragons," I said in an attempt to stop the fight.

"Whatever," they said in unison. They're so weird. We started walking out of the cave and heard the beating of wings. Igneel was flying down with two other dragons.

"My queen, your training starts today as well as the others."

"Yes, we are prepared."

"Good, I will train Natsu, Apoctatequil will train Laxus, and Alania will train you."

"Alright," she said climbing onto Alania's back. I noticed how natural I fit on the dragon when I claimed on him. This was going to be fun.

**Lucy POV-**

Standing in the clearing, I was facing The water dragon.

"Queen, can you show me what you've learned?"

"Of course," I replied as she summoned an ice figure before me.

"Now I will test your fighting abilities." Great. I got in a ready stance. Making the first move she controlled her puppet to attack straight for my head. I had always been a great fighter. I blocked it easily but what I wasn't expecting was the follow up kick to the gut. Well that hurt. Getting back up I ran at the doll and landed a blow to the forearm and it cracked a little. It shook off the blow like nothing and ran at me I dodged its fist with a handspring. Alania looked shocked, but quickly recovered.

"That will be a big help in our fighting and flying lessons," she said trying to distract me. Not gonna work. I landed blow after blow on her puppet. It stood shattered and cracked but still fought on. I need one strong kick to finish it off. I thought of a great idea.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. If you want longer chapters please tell me. Also please R&amp;R. Do you know what Lucy is going to do? Haha I sure do.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- Training

Hey, guys I hope you enjoy my chapter today. If you haven't noticed yet Lucy is my favorite character to ship. I will try to post different ships. I would love it if you guys read and wrote reviews! Review if you want another Fairy Tail story or one from Amnesia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV-<strong>

"Lucy…Kick!" The doll shattered into shining pieces that fell to the ground.

"Good job."

Breathing heavily I replied, "Thanks." I stood up straight and walked over to her.

"Next we will work on your aim." Conjuring some targets she had them all set at different distances. I put my arm out in front of me. Moving it into position I fired a ball of energy. One at each target. As I looked at the targets my aim got worse the farther away it was.

"You hit the first one spot on but it decreased in accuracy as you went," she said proving what I had just thought.

I just sighed in reply. _Great_, more work.

**Laxus POV-**

Apoctatequil was in his human form. We were standing in a clearing probably just one of the many in this dimension. Staring each other down. He had decided to test my combat abilities. In my opinion I was pretty good. Against a dragon not so much. He waited for my move. I attacked with a lightning fist. He dodged it easily but I had anticipated it, I roundhouse kicked behind me. My foot connected with his jaw with a sickening crack. He stood straight for a moment and looked at me through his blond and black hair. He smiled. Damn this is gonna be hard. Moving so fast I couldn't see him he was behind me. I felt claws pointed at my back. Jumping I flipped over his head and landed behind him.

"Lightning Dragons Roar!" I yelled sending sending sparks that engulfed his whole body. I saw something shoot out of the lightning and I readied myself. A hand snaked around my neck signaling that I had lost. He released and I turned to him quickly.

"Good work you kept up with me for pretty long, but you still need work."

"Thanks."

"Have you found your dragon form yet?"

"My what?"

"Dragon form," he explained, "Is when you transform your magic energy and body into a dragons."

I made an 'o' with my mouth.

"I will also teach you about finding a mate. Since you weren't taught by a dragon I'm guessing you don't know much about it?"

"Not really," I replied blushing. He just raised an eyebrow.

**Natsu POV-**

I missed Igneel so much I wanted to run and hug him, but right now we were totally serious.

"I've already taught you everything you need to know. Today we will review and see what you need to work on." I just nodded in response. "Alright I guess we'll start with your dragon slayer moves."

"Fine," I replied readying my fist.

Right after the other I did my dragon slayer moves.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Claw!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!"

Exhausted from doing them right after the other I fell on my hands and knees panting. He shook his head in understanding.

"We need to work on your magical energy. Now go rest."

**Lucy POV- (at the cave)**

Natsu hadn't returned yet so it was just me and Laxus watching the setting sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked .

"Yea," I replied in awe. We had never really talked to much. Admiring the sight I put my hands behind me and accidentally laid one on his. I pulled it back quickly and apologized.

"It's fine, it was kind of... nice." _Nice_, he thought it was nice? Blushing he grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. It felt so right. His hand was warmed and my smaller hand fit perfectly in his. I had just realized how close we were. Our shoulders touching. Feet splayed out in front of us. When the sun disappeared behind the line of trees the moon was the only thing giving off light. Luckily it was full tonight so I could see his features. His angled cheek bones and spiky blonde hair.

When he noticed me staring he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

I looked away trying to hide my blush. He grabbed my chin softly and made me look into his orange speckled grey eyes. They drew me in just like he was doing.

Our lips were almost in contact when someone broke the peace startling us,"What do we have here?" It was Natsu. Snapping out of the trance like state I was just in I jumped to my feet blushing.

"I'm going to my _room_!" I stomped back to my room. Ugh, why does Natsu have to ruin everything? Laying down on the moss I felt my anger dissipate. What if Natsu hadn't come at the time? Would Laxus have really...kissed me? I squealed a little. Slowly my thoughts drifted farther away and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Time Skip**

The suns rays filtered through small holes in the roof. I woke up to the soft light. I noticed Natsu wasn't next to me. Relieved I got up to wake the guys up. Walking to Laxus' small cave I saw he was still asleep. He looked so gentle, mouth slightly open. Suddenly I felt the urge to lay down next to him. I just noticed how tired I still was it was only around five. I laid as far away from him and found that his moss was much softer than mine. Using my hand as a pillow I fell asleep into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading this chapter. I know it's a day late! I hope you enjoyed. I'm starting two more stories! Yay, I can't wait to post them, but unfortunately my life only allows me time for one. So I will post one of them after I finish this story.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5- YAY!

**Sorry its a little late I was busy this week. I hope you like it! I'm still wondering if I should do another Fairy Tail story or one from Amnesia please review which one you want! Sorry for any mistakes I made. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus POV-<strong>

I felt arms wrapped around my waist. Opening my eyes I found Lucy tangled in with me. Blushing fiercely I tried to pry her off of me but to no avail. Sighing I put my arms under my head and looked up at the roof. After a while Lucy started moving and stretched. Sitting up she blinked a few times. Becoming aware of her surroundings she jumped back stuttering and red in the face. How cute.

"Wha...how long...how long have I b-been here?"

"I don't know I just woke up. Oh, well I came to wake you up so... Yea."

"Ok, go get flame-brain up then." She got up and almost fell leaving. I laughed at how embarrassed she was. Getting up I walked out of my little cave. Lucy was kicking Natsu awake.

"Come on _Luce _five more minutes," he whined.

"No I said come on!" She kicked him again.

"Let me help you Lucy," I offered.

"Go ahead and try," she mumbled. Bending down I sent a small lightning bolt into his arm. Jerking awake his hair stood on end.

"What the hell Laxus?!" Natsu yelled at me.

"Laxus I told you to wake him up not kill him," Lucy said with the hint of a smile.

Grumbling Natsu stood up and walked out. He would never learn. I chanced a look at Lucy who was laughing.

"Come on let's go," I said while grabbing her hand and pulling her outside. Blushing she ran after me.

Once we were outside I didn't let go of her hand. It was warm and inviting. She was so different from other girls. Strong, intelligent, some of the few traits I look for in a woman.

We could hear the beat of wings. Lucy's hand slipped out of mine when Alania flew into view. Lucy began waving her down.

"Queen, I will be taking you and your comrade to train." Lucy just nodded. We climbed onto her back and she took off.

Alania dropped us both off in an open field I hadn't seen before.

"You will be training together today," Alania said a little to happy, "someone should show up soon." She giggled. She seems suspicious. She took off creating a cloud of dust.

"So, what do you wanna do while we wait?" Lucy asked me.

"How about we..." Continue what we did yesterday? I'm so stupid. "...train did Alania tell you something you needed to work on?"

"Yea, accuracy. What do you need to work on?"

"My hand to hand combat," I sighed.

"Yeah I noticed you have movements that aren't necessary when you fight, want me to help?" She noticed, we only fought once and she noticed something so small? She's amazing.

"Sure thanks."

"Just gonna let you know we're not using magic. To keep you safe of course," she winked. Good I didn't really wanna die!

Getting in a ready stance I was prepared for any attack she could throw at me. Or at least that's what I had thought. She had landed so many blows that I couldn't even react. Standing back up from the punch to the gut she had just delivered. I ran at her and layer out a series of punches not landing any. Just how strong is she. Jumping behind her I sent her flying with a kick to the back. She hit a tree and slid down. I ran up to her. She wasn't moving! Oh God what have I done! A smile playing on her lips as she sent me sprawling with an uppercut. I surrendered to the darkness that came with it.

**Lucy POV-**

I sat with Laxus' head on my lap. Waiting for him to wake up. Running my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. He shuddered and his eyes flicked open. Sitting up fast only to fall back down groaning.

"Ugh, my head!" He groaned holding his head

"Serves you right!" I said laughing. "Did you really think you would hurt me?"

"Not really, but I was hoping you would slip up," he replied trying to get back up again.

I pushed his head back onto my lap saying, "Just rest for a little bit longer it'll be good for you."

Sighing he gave in. It's times like this I treasure most. I subconsciously began rubbing his hair again like it was normal. I could've sworn I heard him purr. Smiling I let him get off my lap and lay next to me.

We looked up at the sky. Didn't Alania say someone was coming? What happened? Do I really even care? I turned my head to look at Laxus he had his eyes closed and was smiling.

"Hey Laxus," I started, "about last night." Trailing off I looked away. When I looked back he was staring at me intensely.

"Would you like to _continue_?" He smirked pinning me to the ground. I gasped and tried to get him off me. He overpowered me, but did I really _want_ to escape? He leaned in and licked my neck sending shivers down my spine. Trailing kisses all the way to the my mouth where he licked my lower lip, while we made eye contact. He bit my earlobe hard enough to draw blood. It was pain and pleasure at the same time.

He had unintentionally freed one of my hands he looked a little scared but behind it I could see his desire. I raised my hand to slap the shit out of him. He squinted his eyes ready for the impact. Instead I pulled his head down so his forehead was resting on mine.

Smiling I said, "You idiot." He looked relieved. Rolling him over I pinned him to the ground with my entire body.

"Did you think I didn't like it rough?" With his look of shock I lowered my lips onto his. He froze but soon fell into the deep rhythmic kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth letting him know he could enter. Our tongues fought for dominance and were evenly matched in ferocity. We separated for a breather. Panting heavily I rolled off him and laid beside him again. Best day ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I'm so happy they finally kissed! YAY! Lucy's not a good girl like most would think. I hope you liked it and please don't forget to favorite and review! Byeee!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6- Bad News

**Guys I have bad news. I'm grounded! I got into a lot of trouble and I don't have what I usually write on. :( I know it sucks but some of these chapters might be late. Thanks for understanding. Don't forget to review and favorite. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**READ THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV-<strong>

The cold winter wind blew my hair as I stood in the field. I had been practicing all day and still couldn't hit my targets spot on.

I've only improved alittle if even that. I'm supposed to be the queen what's wrong with me?! It had been a week or so since Laxus and I kissed. I had acted so weird. I don't know what came over me. I just loved the way his body felt. His strong muscular arms, his soft hair, and how his hands-what the hell am I thinking?!

"Lucy pay attention!" Alania yelled at me. I looked back at the targets grumpily. Did I really have to do this. Pulling all my anger and frustration into my attacks, I didn't even take the time to aim and shot at the targets not really caring. I looked at Alania who looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"Look behind you." Turning I didn't notice it till I payed attention. I had hit all the targets perfectly.

"Well what a surprise!" Maybe I should get mad more often.

"Training is over today. We will work on your dragon form tomorrow and hitting moving targets."

"K." Ugh, more work!

**~Later~**

I had decided to work on my celestial magic since I haven't called them out recently. Calling them out without using words sounded like a good place to start. Pulling out Plue's key I imagined his gate. It towered over my head. It was silver and has designs swirling over it. I imagined my self pushing the gates open. Pushing it open was harder than I thought but it soon opened with a pillar of light. I opened my eyes to see Plue.

"Yes I did it!" I was so happy I picked up Plue and spun around with him.

"I'm gonna work on this everyday, Plue!"

**Laxus POV-**

Hand-to-hand combat wasn't so bad. Lucy had basically ignored me the past week and it was bugging me. I hope I didn't move things to fast but she didn't seem scared. I think she was just caught up in the moment.

"Pay attention or I'll zap you."

"Whatever you _say_," I retorted sarcastically. Focusing all my energy I imagined power surround me. Opening my eyes I saw Apoctatequil looking at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that only masters of the lightning element can cover their body in its magic."

"Is that bad?"

"No it just means you're more advanced than we thought."

"Oh…" It was normal for me.

"Let's continue."

Getting in our ready stances we stared each other down. He was waiting for me to make the first move. I gladly took the chance to one-up him. Moving as fast as I could, I attacked him with all I had. I landed a blow to the stomach that sent him flying. Panting I searched for him in the clearing dust. I heard something move behind me and spun around.

"Don't get me wrong you're strong…" he basically teleported in my face and continued, "but you're defiantly not fast enough."

**Natsu POV-**

Training with Igneel brings back so many memories. I had trained all of yesterday on my magical stamina.

**~Flashback~**

We had only been in the dragon realm for a few days but this clearing was already familiar. The soft green grass, small hills, and bright blue sky were what I looked forward to everyday. Today I was training my magical stamina because apparently I was lacking somewhat. Igneel had me making balls of energy in different sizes to see how big could get them. So far making one the size of a basketball had me sweating.

I had just made another basketball sized ball when Igneel said, "Let's try something new. You're going to shoot the biggest ball you can make rapidly."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Just making one makes me sweat bullets.

"Don't complain! You need to be able to do this!"

"Ugh, fine." I summoned the energy into my hand until it was about the size of a golf ball. Then expanding the energy with my hands it grew in size. When it got to a good size I shot it into the distance.

"Good now make another but faster."

Following what I did earlier I made one a little faster than the other one but not by much.

"Again!" I did it again.

"Again! Again! Again! Again!"

I put my hands on my knees as I bent over breathing heavily. Sweat was covering every inch of my body. Standing up I whipped the sweat off my fore head.

"Take a break." I just nodded and sat on a stump.

When my breathing had finally gone back to normal Igneel said, "Lucy and Laxus got the day off today so you will get one tomorrow. That doesn't mean you can slack off now though."

"Right."

"Good, now breaks over. Get back to work!" Doing as he said I stood up. "Make the biggest ball you can."

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I centered my energy. I made a ball and opened my eyes. Shocked I looked at the size it was a basketball instead of a golf ball. I looked at Igneel who had a smirk playing on his lips. I decided to make it bigger. In doing so it began to grow larger and larger. By the time I was sweating it was half the size of Igneel in his dragon form.

**~End Of Flashback~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! If you read up top, GOOD! But if you didn't then read this. I'm grounded and some chapters may be later than 2 weeks. I'm very sorry. But on a lighter note, I have so many story ideas its not even funny. Would you like me to upload a new story now? If so I have more Fairy Tail, Amnesia, and Diabolik Lovers. I haven't finished the first chapters of them but I gladly would. So please review if you want another story and which one. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
